


Ditched By Grom Dates

by JackeyP



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, M/M, edric is baby, mittens ran to her room in gay panic, the gays are hurt, the twins are comforting each other but mostly edric, viney and jerbo watchout, yall have some explaining to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackeyP/pseuds/JackeyP
Summary: The Blight Twins got ditched while their sister is gaying around with her crush.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 19
Kudos: 295





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Grom Aftermath for Amity’s side ;>>

The Blight Siblings go home.

Amity running to her room.

Edric and Emira sitting on the couch, exhausted. Ditched by their grom dates.

In long comfortable silence.

Jerbo And Viney had some explaining to do.

Both It could wait for tonight, They were in this together.  
...

Edric knew that Emira always had a thing for Viney but he didn’t knew it was THIS bad, Edric also had a thing for Jerbo but he put that aside when he saw his sister went outside looking all sad while everyone was inside having fun.

Edric found Emira at the back of the gym around the corner sitting down a tear on her face.

He put his jacket on her shoulders as they sat together in long comfortable silence... Finally Emira spoke up, “Atleast Mittens is having fun huh?” her voice sounded bittersweet.

Edric chuckled, Cut off guard with the statement, “She is so gonna get it from us when we get home”... “You know Viney really missed out on you, I mean You’re Emira Blight, Who’d get a chance like that?”. 

“Heh Jerbo missed out aswell, My stupid brother actually prepared a surprise spell for his crush~” Edric turned red “Oh shut it Emi don’t tell me you didn’t pretend to injure yourself with illusion magic just so you could see Viney~”. Now they were both flushed.

Laughing Together.

Both of them recalling what they’d do to just to get noticed by Viney And Jerbo.

They were Blights afterall, If anything Jerbo and Viney should be the ones trying to get noticed!

“Ha! Remember that time you tried learning about plants just so you could talk to Jerbo?”

“Why does Jerbo remind me of a Rose Sage?” Emira snorted laughing “No seriously! Why does he?”

Both of them done laughing at each other, sighed almost synchronized.  
“It’s a shame we got ditched huh?” Edric said with an emotion that couldn’t be identified.

“And I even prepared her a mini Abomination as a gift” Emira pouting.

Edric stood up offering his hand to Emira, “Now come on lets go inside some people might think we bailed early.” Emira returned the smile grasping Edric’s hand getting up.

As they both went inside they saw Mittens blushing as Luz and her were talking.

The Blight Twins rolled their eyes.

“Mittens is so getting it when we get home.”


	2. The end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wouldn't work out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish i was kidding

...

The tension could be cut with a knife.

The cafeteria was bustling with noise as the four stared at each other.

It a deep staring contest between the gay disasters.

It’s not like they didn’t want to talk, It’s just that they needed to talk to them first!

The Blight twins didn’t approach you, You approach them.

They couldn’t just approach Viney and Jerbo after them being ditched at Grom. The twins were still pouting, Arms crossed and all as their seating positions were perfectly alined for the staring contest.

The staring contest came to a close when the bell rang ending the deadly stares. Edric and Emira stood up, purposefully drawing attention and crossing their arms while pouting.

What should Jerbo and Viney do? Tell them they’d never actually been to Grom before? No way! It was embarrassing to say the lease.

Both Sixteen and never been to Grom.

Needless to say they chickened out, This was supposed to be an opportunity of a lifetime. Going to Grom with the Blight twins..

“Jerbo we NEED to talk to them” 

“NO we can’t they probably hate us by now” Jerbo in a dismal tone.

~  
“How could they not talk to us after ditching us!!” Edric kicked his foot through a wall.

“The audacity!” Emira boiling. 

Edric sighed “Look we obviously cannot talk to them, We as Blights have a reputation to uphold!”

“Well we obviously can’t force them, that would just be downright rude”

“We”ll just have to wait and see I guess”

~

A week.  
A WEEK!

Viney and Jerbo often argued about already talking to them.

This could have been solved If they just communicated.

Emira and Edric were tired.

...

It seemed like this was the end for a chapter of First Loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was kidding


	3. Viney And Emira Have a Heart to Heart while jerbo and edric are jerbo and edric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the title

Ed And Em often went home late, Being top students and all It was their responsibility to monitor and keep the school safe.

As they had there casually banter walking towards the gate something whisked them.

Edric and Emira considered themselves to be always on guard.

That day was especially draining and something within them allowed them to keep their guard down.

What was this thing? Was It an Abomination? No It couldn’t be. 

It was way too big for an Abomination, To be able to grab the twins with both arms.

It was earthy?

Wait What?

The Twins couldn’t see anything as the dirt covered their eyes.

Finally, The Abomination stopped.

Putting them down, The twins recovering their vision.

“Where is this?” Emira said.

“The Secret Room Of Shortcuts”

That voice sounded familiar.

“Viney?” Emira shocked.

“Hey Emira..” Emerging from the dark was Viney, Nervous.

Emira turned to her then turned back. Edric was gone.

“WHERE IS HE?” Emira Frightened.

“Don’t worry he’s with Jerbo, Look Em we need to talk”

“Took you long enough” Emira scoffed rolling her eyes, crossed arms.

“Listen I-“

“Listen here Viney! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? FIRST YOU DITCH ME THEN YOU DON’T TALK TO ME FOR A WEEK THEN YOU TAKE ME TO THIS PLACE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT THEN WHAT?” Emira’s built up.. what was she feeling? Anger? Embarrassment? Sadness?

Whatever It was it made her act this way.

“Emira..” Viney in disbelief, she genuinely thought Emira wouldn’t care. 

“What?” Emira with eyes almost watering.

“I was scared. Scared that I couldn’t stand next to someone like you, I hadn’t even gone to Grom before. I know thats no excuse. Blight you make me feel things”

“Oh Viney~” 

Emira pulled her closer for a hug. 

__

“EDRIC YOU IDIOT!” Jerbo flushed.

Edric laughing so hard his stomach hurt.

“Oh Im supposed to be the idiot now? Did you really think I didn’t know you had a crush on me?~” Edric said lovingly winking.

“You can’t always be smooth Blight, Especially with all your books on plants.” Jerbo stated like he knew Edric read books on plants just to talk to him.

“Haha shut it Jerbro~”

“You know I don’t like being called that Eddy~”

Staring at each other intensely 

“I wonder how Emira and Viney are doing.”

...

Maybe This Could Work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @amitynoceda

**Author's Note:**

> mom help emira and viney are too cute :>:>


End file.
